Kaede
|Laborcode = |Name (Romaji) = Kaede}} ist die Protagonistin der Geschichte. Wie alle Diclonii, leidet Kaede seit ihrer frühen Kindheit an einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. So besteht sie anfangs aus zwei Persönlichkeiten: Kaede/Lucy und ihr Dicloniusinstinkt, welcher sie zu manipulieren versucht. ist der Name, den Kaede im geheimen Forschungszentrum bekommt und Kaedes Persönlichkeit nachdem sie es aufgab, sich ihrem Instinkt zu wiedersetzen. Lucy ist keine von Kaede abgespaltene Persönlichkeit, sie ist Kaede, die sich nun bewusst von ihrem Dicloniusinstinkt leiten lässt. Sie ist auch das kleine Mädchen, das Kaede war, welches die Menschen hasste. Dies ändert sich auch nach all den Jahren nicht. Ihr Dicloniusinstinkt kann, anders als Nyuu, Kaedes Körper nicht übernehmen, weswegen sie nur zu ihr spricht. Sie ist jedoch sehr überzeugend, da Kaede die Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen will. Sie schafft es am Ende des Mangas jedoch aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb zweimal Kaedes Körper zu übernehmen. Als Lucy wurde sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in dem Forschungszentrum festgehalten, mit der Absicht, sie nach der Vernichtung der Menschheit für die Bevölkerung der Erde mit reinblütigen Diclonii zu benutzen. ist neben dem Dicloniusinstinkt eine weitere gespaltene Persönlichkeit von Kaede/Lucy, die jedoch alle anderen Persönlichkeiten vollständig unterdrückt. Nyuu ist bei ihrem ersten Auftritt etwa auf dem Stand eines Kleinkindes, da sie sich mit nichts auskennt und alles neu lernen muss. Ursache der plötzlichen gespaltenen Persönlichkeit ist die Kopfverletzung, die sie durch den Scharfschützen bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Labor erhielt. Sie verlor vorübergehend ihr Gedächtnis und entwickelte eine kindliche Persönlichkeit, die nur in der Lage war, "Nyuu" zusagen. Obwohl ihr Dicloniusinstinkt mit Kaede/Lucy interagieren kann, ist die gespaltene Persönlichkeit Nyuu autonom und hat zunächst keine Kenntnis von Kaede/Lucy oder dem Dicloniusinstinkt, wie auch umgekehrt Lucy von Nyuu nichts weiß. Als einziger, lebendiger, reinblütiger Diclonius wird sie auch die "Königin" der Diclonii" genannt und ist somit als Einzige in der Lage, weitere reinblütige Diclonii zu gebären. Leben Kindheit (Kaede) Kaede wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Deshalb hatte sie weder ihre Mutter, noch ihren Vater kennengelernt. Sie hatte sehr oft Fieber und war allen Lehrern und Kindern unheimlich. Im Heim wurde sie außerdem stets wegen ihrer Hörner aufgezogen und es wurden ihr zum Teil sehr fiese Streiche gespielt. Kaede jedoch schien das alles kalt zu lassen. Auch wusste sie zu der Zeit noch nicht, welche Kräfte in ihr steckten. Da keines der anderen Kinder im selben Zimmer schlafen wollte, war sie trotzdem sehr einsam. thumb|left|150px|Kaede trifft den kleinen HundDoch eines Tages fand sie einen kleinen Hund, der sich immer am Waldrand herumtrieb. Diesen fütterte sie, doch sie verbot ihm, näher ans Heim heran zu laufen, da sie befürchtete, dass die anderen auch so gemein zu ihm wären wie zu ihr. Als drei Jungs aus dem Heim, die Kaede meistens all die gemeinen Streiche spielten, ihr sauere Milch über die Schultasche kippten und ihr ihren Stuhl wegzogen, verpetzte jedoch ein anderes Mädchen aus dem Heim diese an die Lehrer, um Kaede zu helfen. thumb|right|150pxSie versprach, immer zu ihr zu halten. Kaede zeigte ihr den Hund, der ihr treuester Gefährte war und sie immer tröstete. Das Mädchen schwor, den Hund nicht zu verraten, tat es aber, da sie insgeheim Kaede in Wirklichkeit auch fertig machen wollte. Die drei Jungs fingen den kleinen Hund ein und schlugen ihn mit einer Blumenvase vor Kaedes Augen tot. Aus Wut darüber ließ Kaede ihre Kräfte zum ersten Mal frei und tötete die Jungs mitsamt des Mädchens mit ihren Vektoren. thumb|left|150px|Kouta und KaedeNach dem Vorfall verschwand sie aus dem Waisenhaus. Bald darauf traf sie auf Kouta, mit dem sie nach anfänglichem Zögern viel Zeit verbrachte und Spaß am Leben fand. Jedoch verbrachte Kouta nur seine Ferienzeit dort, sodass er bald wieder abreisen musste. Als sie ihn fragte ob er mit ihr, an seinem letzten Tag, auf ein jährliches Fest gehen würde, sagte er, dass er nicht könne, da er es schon jemand anderem versprochen hatte. Als Kaede nach dem Geschlecht jenes anderen fragte, log Kouta, um sie nicht eifersüchtig zu machen. Kaede beschloss ihn trotzdem dort zu treffen, um sich zu verabschieden und sah ihn mit Yuka. Daraufhin fühlte sie sich von Kouta belogen und begann einen Amoklauf auf dem Fest. Sie ging sogar so weit, Kouta, seiner Schwester und seinem Vater in den Zug zu folgen, mit dem sie wieder nach Hause fahren wollten. thumb|150px|Kanaes Tod Dort tötete sie Koutas Vater und Schwester. Später auf ihrer Flucht traf Kaede Aiko, die ihr half, als sie von einem Jungen versehentlich einen Ball gegen die Nase bekam. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Aiko Kaede öfters von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte und sie gerne zeichnen wollte. Später wurde Aiko in einer Kunstgalerie von Kurama und Yuu Kakuzawa angeschossen, da sie versuchte, Kaede zu schützen. Kaede ließ sich gefangen nehmen, nachdem Kurama versprach, Aiko zu retten. Später erfuhr sie von Kurama, dass Aiko in einem Krankenhaus gestorben ist und schwor Rache an Kurama zu nehmen, indem sie jede Person töten würde, die ihm etwas bedeutete. Gefangenschaft (Lucy) Sie wurde in einem riesigen Titankäfig gefangen gehalten. Als sie flüchtete, tötete sie eine große Anzahl von Sicherheitskräften und Mitarbeitern. Während der Flucht traf sie im Forschungslabor auf Kurama, welcher sie von ihrer Flucht abhalten wollte. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen, ging sie weiter. Als sie sich während der Flucht auf eine Klippe hinbewegte, ließ Kurama einen Scharfschützen zu sich holen, welcher sie töten sollte. Der Schuss streifte sie jedoch nur und löste somit die Maske von ihrem Gesicht. Sie fiel die Klippe hinunter ins Meer und trieb zum Strand von Kamakura. Ihre Zeit im Maple Inn (Nyuu) Als Kouta und Yuka am Strand spazieren gingen, entdeckten sie Kaede völlig nackt, in der Persönlichkeit von Nyuu auftretend im Wasser. Sie nahmen Nyuu in die Pension auf. Doch als Nyu Koutas Muschel, die er von Kanae bekommen hatte, zerbrach, wurde er sauer und sie verschwand. Kouta und Yuka suchten sie. Als Kouta sie am Strand fand, suchten Kuramas Leute schon nach ihr. Zwei seiner Leute fanden Nyuu und verschleppten sie. Nyuu wurde von den beiden solange provoziert, bis sich ihre andere Persönlichkeit Lucy zeigte. Dabei tötete sie einen der Soldaten. Den anderen mit dem Namen Bando ließ sie stark verwundet zurück, nachdem Nyuu wiederum die Kontrolle übernahm. Später kehrte Nyuu zurück zur Pension, wo sie Kouta eine Muschel, die sie zuvor am Strand fand, gab. Sie lebte fortan wieder mit Kouta und Yuka in der Pension. Während ihres Aufenthalts rutschte Nyuu beim Putzen aus und durch den Aufprall wechselte sie ihre Persönlichkeit mit der von Lucy. Sie wollte Kouta, Mayu und Yuka töten, doch als sie Kouta erkannte verließ sie nur das Haus und lies die anderen ratlos zurück. Währenddessen beauftragte Kurama seine Tochter Nana, die als Diclonius Nummer 7 in Gefangenschaft aufgezogen wurde, Lucy zu finden und sie unschädlich zu machen. Dies gelang ihr sehr schnell und es kam zum Kampf. Nana war stärker als Lucy, da ihre Vektoren länger waren, doch mitten im Kampf erschien Mayu. Nana versuchte Mayu vor Lucy zu retten und Lucy ergriff die Chance und trennte ihr alle 4 Gliedmaßen ab. Kurama und seine Leute unterbrachen den Kampf und Nana benutzte ihre Vektoren um Lucy daran zu hindern ihre eigenen Vektoren zu benutzen, also floh Lucy. Während ihrer Flucht wechselte sie wieder die Persönlichkeit mit Nyuu und kehrte zum Maple Inn zurück. Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit Kouta entschied, dass es besser wäre, Nyu mit in die Universität mitzunehmen, damit sie nicht alleine Zuhause bleibt. Auf dem Gelände angekommen, treffen sie sofort auf Bandou, der Nyuu an ihrer Stimme erkennt, aber nichts sehen kann, da Lucy ihm am Strand die Augen ausgestochen hatte. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde sie von Professor Yu Kakuzawa erkannt und er nahm sie Kouta und Yuka mit der Ausrede, sie sei seine Nichte, weg. Nyuu wurde in seinem Labor gefangen gehalten und Kakuzawa versuchte mit ihr ein Kind zu zeugen, indem er Nyuu ein Schlafmittel gab, damit keine Probleme auftraten. Doch als Nyuu eingeschlafen war, erwachte Lucy und tötete ihn. Sie verließ das Labor und ging in den Wald. Sie traf Kouta und Yuka auf einer Treppe und dort unterhielt sie sich kurz mit Kouta, bevor sie wieder die Persönlichkeit von Nyuu annahm. Sie begann wieder normal im Maple Inn zu leben. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie in der Pension von Nana angegriffen, die, nachdem sie sah, dass Lucys Persönlichkeit schläft, weglief. Nyuu verzieh Nana später und ließ sie im Maple Inn einziehen. Nyuu wechselte noch einmal die Persönlichkeit mit Lucy während sie Krank im Bett von Kouta versorgt wurde, sie tat Kouta nichts und ließ sich von ihm verarzten. Kampf gegen Nummer 35 Nana verschwand, als sie Nummer 35 spürte und sie ihre Freunde nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens machten sich Kouta und der Rest auf die Suche nach Nana. Nyuu fand sie inmitten von Kurama und seinen Leuten. Dieser versuchte sie zu erschießen, aber Lucy erwachte rechtzeitig und fing die Kugel ab. Nummer 35, oder auch Mariko, die wahre Tochter von Kurama stellte sich Lucy in den Weg und begann einen Kampf. Mariko war viel stärker als Lucy, doch Lucy gewann die Oberhand, indem sie Mariko ablenkte. Lucy tötete daraufhin die Vizepräsidentin und Mariko. Da die Bomben in Marikos Körper nicht entschärft wurden explodierte sie direkt neben Lucy. Dadurch verlor Lucy ihre Hörner und wurde wieder zu Nyu. Durch das Brechen der Hörner war es Lucy unmöglich wieder zu erscheinen . Nana versprach Kurama, dass sie auf Nyu aufpassen und sie sofort töten würde, falls Lucy zum Vorschein kommen sollte. Nyu und der Rest kehrten ins Maple Inn zurück und fingen ein normales Leben an. Ein halbes Jahr später & zweiter Kampf gegen Bandou Nyuu lernte normal zu sprechen und konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was ihr am Anfang alles passiert ist. Eines Tages nach einem Schultag, kam sie nach Hause und traf dort Bandou vor, der Mayu vor einem Pädophilen Jäger gerettet hat. Bandou war sauer und versuchte Nyu sofort zu erschießen, allerdings erwachte Lucy wieder und blockte den Schuss ab. Sie ging mit Bandou an den Strand und sie Kämpften gegeneinander. Bandou hatte zuerst die Überhand, da er sich lange auf den Kampf vorbereitet hat, allerdings gewann Lucy im Endeffekt und trennte seinen Oberkörper ab. Sie ergriff nach ihrem Sieg die Flucht. Auf der Flucht trat wieder Nyus Persönlichkeit hervor und sie lief Planlos durch den Wald, wo sie ein Gespräch zwischen Nana und Mayu mithörte. Sie Erfuhr, das sie eine zweite Persönlichkeit hatte, die viele unschuldige Menschen getötet hat. Nyu konfrontierte Nana und fragte ob sie wirklich eine Mörderin war, doch mitten im Gespräch kam Kouta und nahm alle mit in die Pension. So konnte Nana Nyu nicht erzählen was ihre andere Persönlichkeit wirklich war. Lucy erwacht Nousou stürmte mit einem Trupp das Maple Inn und versuchte Lucy gefangen zu nehmen. Kouta versuchte ihn aufzuhalten und wurde dabei Angeschossen. Dadurch erwachte Lucy und sie tötete alle Feinde in ihrer Nähe. Kouta sah wie Cynthia in zwei geteilt wurde und erinnerte sich daraufhin an alles was in seiner Kindheit passiert ist. Er erkannte Kaede wieder und konnte ihr nicht verzeihen für das was sie damals getan hat. Darauf hin verließ Lucy den Raum und wollte Nousou töten. Dieser wurde von seinen Mariko-klonen Alicia und Barbara beschützt, als Lucy den Helikopter vom Himmel holt und ihn auf Nousou zusteuerte. Eine Agentin schoss Lucy letztendlich die Hörner ab und nahm sie in Gewahrsam. (Fortsetzung folgt...) Zurück in Gefangenschaft Lucy wird von Kakuzawa im Lebensbrunn gefangen halten. Dieser hält ihr einen Monolog über die Geschichte seiner Familie und seine Absicht die Diclonius zur vorherrschenden Rasse der Erde zu machen. Kakuzawa stellt Lucy ihren Bruder vor und erzählt ihr von ihrer Mutter. Lucy enthauptet Kakuzawa und ihren Bruder und stellt sich dem Embrio of God. Lucy besiegt den Embrio of God, verlässt den Lenensbrunn und begibt sich in einer Rettungskapsel, wie sie zuvor von Nana benutzt wurde, zum Strand, an dem sie einen verletzten Kouta vorfindet. Sie geht mit Kouta auf einen Leuchtturm und redet über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit ihm. Lucy steht einem Kouta gegenüber, der sich nun daran erinnert, was sie seiner Familie angetan hat. Kouta macht Lucy das Angebot, an seiner Seite bleiben zu dürfen, wenn sie ihre Vektoren nie wieder einsetzt. Lucy verspricht es. Die beiden drücken sich heftig und besiegeln damit das Versprechen. Kouta bricht zusammen, weswegen Lucy den Turm verlassen will, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Lucy begegnet Kurama auf der Treppe. Sie ist dazu entschlossen, sich an ihr Versprechen Kouta gegenüber zu halten und dafür zu sterben. Doch ihr Diclonius-Instinkt übernimmt ihren Körper und verhindert, dass die Kugel ihr Hirn erreicht. Kouta glaubt zunächst, Lucy hätte sich nicht an ihr Versprechen gehalten, merkt aber, als Kourama erneut auf Lucy zielt, dass sie sich nur selbst verteidigt hat. Es kommt dazu, dass Kouta, welcher wieder zu sich gekommen ist, sich in Kuramas Schuss wirft und angeschossen zu Boden geht. Lucys Wahre Macht Beim Anblick Koutas, den sie liebt und welcher blutend am Boden liegt, entfaltet sie ihre wahre Macht. Die Bewohner des Maple Inns sehen es als Explosion auf dem Aussichtsturm. Lucy entfaltet die Macht vieler Vektoren mit sehr hoher Stärke und sehr hoher Reichweite. Sie fängt Raketen und Düsenjäger ab. Während sie diese Macht entfesselt, fällt ihr Körper auseinander. Als Kouta zu ihr hinüber sieht nachdem er aus seiner Ohnmacht aufwacht, sieht sie bereits nicht mehr nach einem Menschen aus. Das Ende Lucy´s Körper ist am auseinanderfallen. Kouta begegnet ihren 2 Persönlichkeiten, Lucy und Nyu. Sie fordert in Form von Kaede Kouta dazu auf, sein Versprechen einzuhalten und sie zu töten. Kouta versprach Kaede als diese Kinder waren, sie zu töten, sollte sie in Zukunft Menschen töten. Kouta weigert sich zunächst, tötet sie schließlich doch, da sie schlimme Schmerzen hat. Wiederkehr Lucy erscheint Kouta im Wald wieder in Form ihrer Inkarnationen. Aussehen thumb|right|300px|Im Manga Diclonii, wie auch Silpeliten sehen sich sehr ähnlich, wie beispielsweise die Haarfarbe, die Hörner und die Augenfarbe. Obwohl Kaede eine Ähnlichkeit mit Mariko und Nana hat (vom Erscheinungsbild), wirkt sie anders, etwas erwachsener und kaltherziger. Sie ist etwa 1,66 Meter groß und von ihrem Aussehen ist auszugehen, das sie etwa 16 bis 17 Jahre alt ist. Kaede hat anfangs lange rosa Haare, die sie sich selbst später als Nyu schulterlang abschneidet. Ihr Pony verdeckt fast ihre Augen, welche im Vergleich zu Nyus Augen kleiner und rötlicher sind. Aus ihrem Kopf wachsen zwei Hörner, die das Merkmal eines Diclonius bzw. Silpeliten sind. Vektoren thumb|right|300px Lucy hat vier Vektoren (Im Manga deutlich mehr), die eine Reichweite von etwa zwei Meter aufweisen - genauer 1,47 m (im Manga nimmt die Länge der Vektoren mit der Zeit immer weiter zu). In dieser Länge können sie sehr schnell und innerhalb dieser Reichweite tödlich sein. Falls ihre Feinde zu weit entfernt sind, benutzt sie meist naheliegende Gegenstände als Wurfgeschosse. Wenn sie sich konzentriert, ist sie auch zum Stoppen oder Ablenken von Pistolenkugeln fähig. Ihre Vektoren sind im Gegensatz zu den meisten Diclonii außerordentlich stark. Kaedes andere Persönlichkeiten Lucy Lucy war Kaedes boshafte Seite, die sich ihrem Dicloniusinstinkt hingegeben hat, der seit Kaedes Kindheit zu ihr sprach und versuchte, sie dazu zu verleiten, die Menschheit zu vernichten. Im Grunde genommen ist ihr Dicloniusinstinkt die Stimme ihrer DNS, die ein jeder Diclonius hört. Sie sagte zu. ihr: Kaede fragte: thumb|300px|Dicloniusinstinkt (links) und Kaede Ihr Dicloniusinstinkt antwortete: Kaede sagte: thumb|300px|Lucy vor ihrem Tod Hier wird ihr Hass auf Menschen, Sadismus und Selbsterhaltungstrieb besonders deutlich, durch welchen sie stark kennzeichnet ist. Sie kann, im Gegensatz zu Nyuu, Kaedes Körper nicht übernehmen, sondern nur zu ihr sprechen. Sie ist jedoch sehr überzeugend, da Kaede die Schmerzen nicht länger ertragen will. Sie schafft es am Ende des Mangas, jedoch aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb, zwei mal Kaedes Körper zu übernehmen. Nyuu Nyuu übernimmt zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über Kaedes Körper, nachdem jene, bei der Flucht aus dem Forschungslabor, durch einen Scharfschützen verletzt wird. Kouta und Yuka finden sie am Strand und geben ihr den Namen "Nyuu", da dies zunächst das einzige Wort ist, das sie sagen kann. Statt sie zur Polizei zu bringen, nehmen sie Nyu mit in das Maple Inn. Auf dem Stand eines Kleinkindes, kennt Nyu anfangs weder Sittlichkeit noch Scham, lernt jedoch viel von Kouta, Yuka und den späteren Mitbewohnern. Im Manga ist sie später sogar in der Lage, ganze Sätze zu formulieren. Wird sie gewaltsam attackiert oder ist starken emotionalen Schlägen ausgesetzt, übernimmt Kaede wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Nyuu ist in gewisser Weise die Persönlichkeit, die Kaede gerne hätte, um unter Menschen, vor allem Kouta, leben zu können. Im Manga wird sie als Kaedes "pure" Persönlichkeit beschrieben, das heißt, frei von den Einflüssen Lucys. thumb|right|307px Nyuu ist ein sehr fröhliches, liebevolles und gewaltloses Wesen und steht in direktem Kontrast zu Lucy. Nyu schneidet Kaedes Haare ab, da sie unterbewusst eine Schuld an dem Tod Koutas Schwester Kanae verspürt und dieser möglichst ähnlich sehen will, um Koutas Traurigkeit, über den Verlust Kanaes, zu vertreiben. Nyu kann nicht von anderen Diclonii aufgespürt werden, da sie keine Vektoren oder sonstige Eigenschaften eines Diclonius aufweist. Zu Ende des Mangas schafft sie es jedoch, die Vektoren zu benutzen, als sie von Kakuzawa in Lesborn gefangen gehalten wird. Ob andere Diclonii zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Lage waren, sie zu spüren, ist nicht bekannt, da Kaede kurz darauf wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. Nach ihr benennen Yuka und Kouta ihre Tochter. Trivia *Kaede liebt Kouta so sehr, dass selbst ihre böse Seite ihm nichts antun kann. *Kaede hat über 9.000 Menschen getötet. *Sie hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. * Der Name Kaede leitet sich wahrscheinlich vom lateinischen Wort caedes (Blutbad) ab. Adaptionshinweise * Der Anime endet in etwa bei der Hälfte der Story, kurz nach dem Kampf mit Nummer 35 (Manga Band 3 (6)). * Im Gegensatz zum Anime wachsen ihre Haare im Manga nach. Referenzen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Diclonius Kategorie:Hauptcharakter